Longing for more.
by Peechman887
Summary: Trunks has taken the youth pills Bulma has invented to catch pans attention but pans falling for Ubuu! what will trunks do? this is a T/P fic please r+r thanks! CHapter 10 up, last chapter..
1. heartbroken trunks.

Hi. I don't own dbz but I am a big fan of it. I've read a lot of stories where pan is head over heels for trunks, so I thought id write a reverse one. Enjoy please read and review ok? Thanks -Peachman  
  
Chapter 1: Heart broken trunks  
  
Trunks sits watching through the top window of Capsule Corporation. His bright blue eyes are fixated on something, or a someone outside. Pan. She's on another date, with some Ubuu. He leaned down on the windowsill letting his arms hold his head up as he watched her graceful form walk. Trunks narrowed his eyes somewhat glaring down at her and Ubuu, his stomach beginning to pain him. Bulma had created these age reduction pills a while back, and trunks had taken some, hoping to draw the attention of pan. But no, she was in her own little world now, giggling cutely and walking with Ubuu. Trunks sighed heavily, letting a few lavender locks fall in front of his eyes as he looked down at the floor, his face becoming hot. Cold tears ran down trunks face as he looked back up seeing them hug. His stomach lurched again, he longed for pan. He sniffled, quickly wiping his face with the sleeve of his black shirt. He stopped noticing his shirt was the same color as pans ebony hair.  
  
"If dad saw me now, he'd probably beat me for falling to my emotions.." Trunks muttered to himself.  
  
"You should do something." A small voice said from behind him.  
  
Trunks turned, his lavender colored locks swaying as he looked, seeing his sister, Bra. He smiled weakly, drawing back the tears in his eyes and rubbing them with his gloved hands.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Long enough." Bra said smiling sweetly.  
  
Trunks shook his head. If she wasn't a spitting image of her mother, always getting caught up in other people's affairs. She sat down on his bed; her aqua colored locks swaying back and forth as she studied him.  
  
"You really like her don't you?" Bra asked him.  
  
Trunks nodded turning back to the window and watching pan longingly. She was walking away from the Capsule Corporation thankfully she wasn't completely alone. Trunks' best friend Goten ran into view accompanying the two so it wasn't a real date anymore. Trunks sighed heavily standing and walking away from the window, still sniffling lightly.  
  
"I can't watch anymore." He muttered as he left his room.  
  
"Wait! I'll help you!" Bra said running after him.  
  
Trunks turned arching an eyebrow.  
  
"How?" he asked studying her intently.  
  
Bra rubbed her chin deep in thought and then smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry, pans my best friend, ill talk to her and then you can plan something special for her. Don't forget, your mom is Bulma Briefs. I'm sure you can think of something." Bra said leaving trunks' room.  
  
"I sure hope so." Trunks said gazing out the window again at pan, wondering if hell ever be as close as Ubuu was to her right now.  
  
Well that's all for this chapter please read and review ill post more real soon kk? Thanks-  
  
Peachman 


	2. Finally good news..kinda..

Hey everyone. I don't own dbgt or any of its characters although I wish I did. I got a few reviews for more chapters so I'm posting another I hope you keep reading If you have and I hope you like what I've just added please review thanks! -Peachman  
  
  
  
The next day came and trunks woke up, feeling miserable once again. The dream he'd had the night before wasn't a pleasant one. He dreamt of Bra and Uubu getting married, the very thought almost bringing him to tears. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed glancing around his room. The door slowly opened and there stood a smiling bra.  
  
"Morning." Bra said taking a seat on his bed, holding back from giggling madly.  
  
Trunks sighed, his blue orbs glancing into his sisters and he knew she had good news. A small smile formed on his lips and he hopped up suddenly excited.  
  
"Well tell me?! I know you have good news! I can sense it in you, you're laughing!" trunks yelped.  
  
Bra nodded and sighed deeply as she looked to him, completely serious.  
  
"I talked to pan. And.." Bra stalled, a small grin forming on her face.  
  
"Tell me!" Trunks yelled at her his body generating small sparks.  
  
"She said that she doesn't know if she likes you more than Uubu but.. She does like you." Bra said with a slight giggle.  
  
Trunks crouched down lightly his energy skyrocketing as he smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"YES!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Without realizing, his energy was brought out making his blue aura surrounding his body and he flew upwards, crashing through the ceiling and leaving behind a shower of wood chips that covered his bed and bra. He kept going and cheering, his body flying through the different levels of the Capsule Corp. building. Bra watched her brothers body travel a few floors up before he stopped realizing what he did and he flew down landing beside bra.  
  
"Lets get out of here, I have to get some stuff for pan. I have a plan." Trunks said with a grin as he raced out of his room, ducking into the bathroom.  
  
About thirty minutes later..  
  
After catching a shower, Trunks set out in search for supplies for pan. If you only knew what I've done for you..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Trunks! They're finished!"  
  
Trunks heard his mother call to him. Finally, after weeks of waiting, Trunks' mother had finally discovered a way to make him younger. Each pill reduces your age by six years, very clever in trunks opinion. His mother entered his room and extended a hand, two pills sat in her palms. Trunks swallowed deeply, as he took them from his mother, cradling them as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Would you like any water?" Bulma asked him smiling.  
  
Trunks shook his head as he lifted his own palm to his mouth ready to become 16 once again.  
  
"Uh, may I ask my dear trunks, what are you using those pills for?" Bulma questioned as she quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Uh, so that I can train more and become more powerful. You never know when another evil force is coming back to earth." Trunks said as he engulfed the pills.  
  
Upon swallowing the small capsules his body began to emit a golden color and he began to shrink, and his features became smoother, a few creases disappearing in his face. He smiled, now sixteen again and remembering all of his sensations. I hope you like this pan, its all for you..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He stopped by a local general store, buying a few vanilla scented candles. He smiled as his collection of things for pan began to grow. He stopped by Capsule Corp. again only flying in through his window to drop the packages off. As he landed he noticed a small note hanging from his ceiling.  
  
" Trunks,  
  
Nice job with your room 'remodeling' well have a chat about this later. be home by six for dinner  
  
-Mom  
  
Trunks winced lightly before blasting off out of the window again, in search for the perfect flowers for his one true love, pan.  
  
Ahh.. Trunks has something planned, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing thanks, -Peachman 


	3. Im ready! lets get this plan running!

Hi. I do not own Dbz/Gt or any of its characters and (yadey yada I hate saying this) don't kill me. Well for those of you who've been with the story so far here's the third chapter of "Longing for more" thanks please read and review! -Peachman  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled to himself as he listened to his sister over the phone.  
  
"Oh no pan. I can't hang out today. Sorry. Yeah I will call you later ok? Bye bye." She hung up the phone and sighed deeply as she walked to her bedroom door and unsurprisingly trunks was sitting there. He'd been that way ever since Bra had agreed to help him. Trunks smiled sheepishly and stood rubbing his head.  
  
"You did it?" he asked her with a smile.  
  
Bra nodded and walked past him entering the bathroom and closing the door, but not all the way.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this for you. If daddy finds out he will absolutely kill you. He wont kill me because well, I'm his princess." She said trunks almost could picture her grotesque sneer.  
  
He sighed in relief and walked back toward his room. Everything was set up in his backpack, and he was ready to go. He scooped it up smoothly sliding it on and he ran to his window kicking the middle of them and making them fly open.  
  
"Bra don't forget!!" Trunks said as he blasted off flying at top speed toward the son household hoping that his 'plan' would work in the way he wanted.  
  
The wind slammed down on trunks' face, making his hair fly back wildly. He grinned weakly pans image clouding his mind for a few moments.  
  
In trunks' mind..  
  
He walked through the grassy fields his boots making small noises as he walked. He blinked gazing around the field he was in and spotted her. Pan. He ran finally catching up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. He looked at her, her charcoal colored eyes gazing at him they seemed to have no end. She smiled angelically at him, making him melt. He blinked dreamily reaching out for her and..  
  
"Hey watch it pal!" a man said in an air cruiser than whooshed by trunks. He'd gotten caught up in his daydream about pan. He blinked and veered direction, now nearing pans house. He let his blue aura pick up and he speeded forward even more seeing the house in his sights. He landed softly on the grass and opened his bag, pulling out a red plaid blanket and draping it over the ground. He smoothed out the blanket making sure there were no folds or creases in it, before placing several candles on the ground along with a few sandwiches. He glanced up at the sky seeing it beginning to become dark and he lit the candles with small ki beams and then ran to pans door knocking on it rhythmically. The door opened and there stood Son Gohan looking very surprised and he arched an eyebrow looking down at trunks.  
  
"There something I can help you with trunks?" he asked nicely.  
  
"Well yes Gohan, I'm uh here to see pan.." Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"Oh ok, Pan! The doors for you!" Gohan said as he turned away from trunks and walked back inside pan soon ran to the door, looking at trunks surprised.  
  
"Hi trunks, what are you doing here?" Pan asked meekly.  
  
"Uh pan would you come outside with me, please?" Trunks asked turning a light red  
  
The two walked outside as trunks crossed his fingers. He hoped his plan would work.  
  
  
  
Will trunks' plan go as he hopes? You'll have to keep reading to find out! I know you guys are probably going to be pissed I left ya hanging ^_^; ehh o well just keep reading and reviewing, thanks - Peachman 


	4. Plan in progress, but heart break on the...

Hello everyone. I don't own DBZ/GT or any of its characters so don't kill me. This is trunks big plan chapter I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far and remember stick with it chapters end kinda weird sometimes but it'll make more sense when I continue k? thanks please read and review - Peachman  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled as he took a seat and watched pans charcoal colored yes stare in astonishment at the things he had prepared. She smiled inhaling the fresh scent of vanilla, it smelled really good and trunks watched her in a loving manner; Everything she did was perfect. He leaned over sliding the dozen of daisies he'd found and hand picked for her. He didn't have much trouble finding them; they were over in the western hemisphere growing along side a small village. He handed her the daises carefully not wanting to damage them, she took them smiling pleasantly, a smile that always brought trunks to a blush. She was absolutely gorgeous and for the afternoon, she was trunks'. Or so he hoped anyway.  
  
"Is all this.. For me?" Pan asked meekly.  
  
Trunks nodded and opened the small basket he'd brought with him pulling out two sandwiches and placing one down in front of her and the other in front of him.  
  
"I didn't know if you'd be hungry.." trunks asked shyly.  
  
Pan smiled happily as she bit into the sandwich. "Yes I'm a very hungry thank you trunks!"  
  
He watched her eat the sandwiches he'd prepared for her and himself and he soon joined in, both of them eating the meal he made. They ate sandwiches, noodles, chicken, spare ribs and shared a cake that bulma baked for them for desert. When they were both full trunks smiled placing their dirt plates back in the basket and then looking at the sky as the sun began to set.  
  
"Trunks. May I ask, why did you do this all for me?" Pan asked as she looked at him.  
  
Trunks faced blushed deeply remembering all the daydreams about pan, remembering how he took the age reduction pills for her. Then he looked at her, his blue orbs meeting hers and he smiled.  
  
"I like you pan, I like you a lot. I've always liked you ever since our trip in space. I took these pills my mother made me and now I'm sixteen again. I took them for you pan, I hoped that maybe you'd like me back." Trunks said looking down at the ground.  
  
Pan blinked several times her face now red as well she then looked to trunks moving in a little closer to him.  
  
"I always had a crush on you trunks but I didn't know you felt the same way. So I sorta gave up, and then Uubu came long.." she trailed off looking down.  
  
Trunks eyes narrowed, he was now hurt. She DID indeed like Uubu more than him. He felt his face begin to get hot and the tears well in his eyes he stood managing to say,  
  
"Well..if..that's..How..you feel. I'll leave you..Alone." He said as he began to cry, before pan could protest trunks had blasted off into the air.  
  
Eh sorry if the end upset any of ya don't worry though!! It'll get better next chapter for the night is young and pan isn't going to just let trunks go keep reading this story will get better I promise sorry to leave you guys hangin' but please review! Thanks! -peachman 


	5. Plan destroyed, but some helpful words a...

Hi I do not own dbz or gt or any of its characters so do not kill me. Yeah I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and I think you all might like this chapter better than the last well please read and review thanks -peachman  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks continued to fly at top speed, his tears flying backward from the force of air. He whined softly to himself as tears fled his eyes. Pan did not like him. The words shot through his brain like a jagged knife, tearing apart his feelings. He finally stopped landing down on a small island full of palm trees, his feet digging into the sand as he stepped. He placed his hands on a palm tree and with a couple of pulls he sat at the top sobbing quietly to himself. Visions of pan flashed through his brain quickly but slow enough to make out her perfect features. He screamed, he didn't want to think about or see her, his aura exploded around him but then soon subsided as he realized doing this would do nothing.  
  
"Look at you boy. Your foolish." A voice said from below trunks.  
  
Trunks looked down and surprisingly saw vegeta. Vegeta walked towards trunks his arms folded and he glared up at him.  
  
"Come down here." Vegeta demanded.  
  
Trunks did as his father told him too, whipping his eyes clean with his sleeve and holding back any more stray tears.  
  
"Now, I know your upset." Vegeta said pacing slowly in front of trunks.  
  
"Dad I'm not upset I'm just-"  
  
"Don't lie boy. I see your tears. She has crushed your heart." Vegeta interrupted.  
  
Trunks nodded slowly looking down at the ground sniffling some. His father was right, the pain trunks was feeling was greater than any battle wound. He winced slightly again and then looked back at his father.  
  
"So what? You're calling it quits? You are my son, and if my blood runs through you then you will get that female even if she is related to..Kakaroto." he growled with the last part, evidently not liking the fact that trunks had an interest in goku's granddaughter.  
  
"Now she is on her way here, she's sensed your ki and she's going to find you." Vegeta grinned and turned away then looking back at trunks, "You will get her, there is no luck needed." He blasted off into the sky without another word.  
  
Trunks turned away from which direction his father left, looking at the sky wondering when pan would arrive, trunks had flew at top speed so he didn't expect her to catch up anytime soon. He took a seat in the sand, and began to draw with his index finger. About a half an hour passed which gave trunks time to calm down. Soon he felt her ki and looked up seeing her land, now sweaty from having flown so far.  
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry." She yelped as she panted heavily.  
  
Trunks stared at her wondering what he should say, his blue orbs seeing how tired she was. Trunks didn't feel much like talking to her but he stood walking over to her.  
  
"You look tired." Trunks said. Before pan could say another word her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell over face first into the sand exhausted from her flight. Trunks smiled weakly leaning down to pick up her body and carried her off away from the ocean.  
  
Where is trunks taking pan? Pans exhausted from her flight but shell wake up soon. And what about vegeta were those actually words of wisdom? Keep reading to find out what else happens to trunks and pan please review thanks! - Peachman 


	6. A few memories pop up, things start to l...

Pan awoke slowly, lying in a dimly lit room. She was extremely comfortable, a blanket draped over her and she lay on a small mattress on the floor. Her dark eyes scanned over seeing trunks sitting down at a table; He'd watched her sleep for hours. Trunks blinked several times seeing pan stir and he stood up slowly walking over to her.  
  
"Hey panny." Trunks said in a soft tone.  
  
"Trunks? Where are we?" pan said tiredly.  
  
"In me and Gotens old club house. It was here on this island that's why I flew here." Trunks answered still softly  
  
"Oh..what happened? Oh my kami trunks I didn't mean to hurt you back at my house either!" Pan said loudly.  
  
Trunks nodded slightly patting her head with his hand.  
  
"It's okay pan, I understand.." He said trailing off. " I'll take you home once your fully awake." He said again as he stood walking outside.  
  
Outside trunks leaned against the banister of his and Gotens old clubhouse, he remembered how awful it had been when they first built it and then how good it was as they rebuilt it over time. Now it didn't even look like a clubhouse, it looked like a real house. He sighed again listening to the sound of the waves crash against the rocks near the bottom of the island. The sky was dark now, the only light being the looming moon overhead. It reminded him of their fights with bebi, and how Goku and his father had reached super saiyajin four.  
  
"Hey." Pan said from behind him.  
  
He turned his head seeing her form standing there, the light blue blanket still wrapped around her.  
  
"Ready to go?" Trunks asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah sure, whenever you're ready." Pan said blinking several times.  
  
He nodded shifting his body to face her and began to lift in the air. Pan yawned again and trunks smiled dropping back onto the ground and picking her up in his arms. She was still tired, as much as she refused to admit trunks knew it. He lifted into the air again and slowly began to fly away from the island. Several moments' later pans eyes closed and she leaned her head against his shoulder snuggling her body tightly against him and the blanket that covered her. Trunks smiled down at her and continued to fly toward her home, wondering how all of this would turn out. He looked down at his watch being careful not to awaken pan. 1:35. Trunks looked wide eyed and sweat dropped as his aura grew stronger and he sped off to pans house faster than before.  
  
A few minutes later..  
  
Trunks touched down in front of pans house her sleeping form still in his arms. He carefully walked over to her house and decided maybe it was best to go in through pans window. He walked around the side of the house and with a hand carefully slid up her window and stepped in. Her room smelt just like her, like field of flowers blossoming in spring. He set her down on her bed carefully and she awoke seeing him again.  
  
"Good night pan." Trunks said with a slight smile.  
  
"Good night Trunks-kun. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us today." She replied with a frown.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." Trunks replied as he started for the window again being quieter as he began to leave.  
  
"Trunks, what about your blanket?" Pan asked him quickly.  
  
It was trunk's baby blanket, he'd had it since he was born.  
  
"You can keep it." He said with a smile.  
  
Suddenly pan sat up, tugging on trunks pant leg for him to come back over to her and he did. She motioned for him to lean down and as he did he was met with her soft lips. His face flushed greatly and she broke it off as he started for the window.  
  
"Goodnight trunks." 


	7. Things are awesome, new questions on the...

Heya. Sorry its taken me so long to update I've been real busy ^_^; but anyway I don't own dbz or gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me please read and review thanks -peachman  
  
  
  
Trunks flew home quietly, his mind not racing for once in the past few days. He was actually still trying to figure out what just happened. He'd given pan his baby blanket that his mother gave him before he could remember and then pan had kissed him. His face blushed furiously with the thought, something he'd dreamed about for years had finally happened. He blinked several times then yawning realizing how late it really was. I'm so tired; I could just fall down right now and sleep. Trunks shook the thought out of his head and concentrated again flying faster and finally reaching his home. He floated just outside his window and placed a foot on the windowsill, hopping into his room carefully. He landed on the floor with a thud and walked toward his bed quietly.  
  
"Have a fun night, boy?" A voice said from behind him.  
  
Trunks turned around to see his father standing in the doorway, arms folded.  
  
"Well it started out horrible but ended fantastic." Trunks replied.  
  
"Thanks to my advice I suppose." Vegeta said with a grin.  
  
Trunks grinned slightly back." Yeah you could say that."  
  
Vegeta turned leaving trunks room silently, walking back to his own room. Trunks sighed heavily kicking off his boots and falling onto his bed in a heap before drifting off into a deep sleep  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"BZZZT". The sound of trunks' alarm clock screeched at him.  
  
He groaned heavily raising an arm and slamming it down on top of the small black clock. The strength from trunks' hand connecting with the clock was too much pressure and made it explode sending bits and pieces everywhere. He sighed and sat up the blinding rays of sun shining in through his window and into his face. He yawned loudly and smiled; He felt awesome. The kiss from last night was still fresh in his mind, and he felt different. He went downstairs, barely even touching the stairs as he flew down them.  
  
"Mornin mom." Trunks said as he walked past his mother and ate a pancake with one hand.  
  
"Trunks get a plate." Bulma replied.  
  
Trunks didn't hear her, he snatched the phone and ran back to his room within an instant and plopped down on his bed dialing the son house. He placed the phone to his ear blinking several times, his heart speeding up somewhat.  
  
"Hello?" he heard a voice say from over the phone.  
  
"Hi, is pan home?" Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh sure trunks hang on." Videl said back.  
  
Trunks blinked several times waiting for pan to answer the phone and trunks grinned as he heard her,  
  
"Hello?" pan said meekly.  
  
"Hey." Trunks replied smiling to himself.  
  
The two talked for several minutes, mainly about casual things before trunks suddenly asked pan,  
  
"Hey do you want to meet tonight? I have something important to ask you."  
  
"Yeah sure, come by my house at 7." Pan replied.  
  
"Well I have to go, my dad wants me to train with him, I'll see you tonight k?" Trunks said.  
  
"Okay, bye trunks." Pan said before hanging up.  
  
Trunks grabbed his training uniform and ran downstairs hoping to catch up to his father.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
6:54 pm..  
  
Trunks flew to pains house once again, in hope that this night would not start out as bad as the last. He blinked several times spotting the son house and landed down in the grass softly as he walked toward the door. He hoped that he'd get the answer he wanted for his question. Without any further hesitation trunks rang the bell..  
  
  
  
What will trunks ask pan?? What will pan say?? Keep reading to find out!! Please review, thanks -- Peach man 


	8. Annoying Uubu..

Heya everyone. I don't own Dbz/Gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Well anyway sorry it keeps taking me a while to update, I hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review! - Peachman  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks stared at pans front door for a few minutes hearing the yell of gohan and the door opened. It was videl. She smiled at trunks warmly and stood aside then saying,  
  
"Come on in trunks pans in her room with Uubu."  
  
Trunks winced his stomach lurching for a moment, but continued to walk towards pans room. He walked by gohan nodding at him in acknowledgement and then standing in front of pans door. He gave a slow three knocks.  
  
"C'mon in!" He heard pan's small voice yell.  
  
Trunks didn't smile, he opened the door slowly expecting to see Uubu slobbering all over pan making trunks want to vomit further but they weren't. Uubu was sitting on the edge of pans bed studying an old photo album of pictures that looked like they were from the Tenkaichi Boudoukai. Pan smiled at trunks and welcomed him with a hug.  
  
"Hey." Trunks said hugging her back.  
  
"Hello" she chimed.  
  
Uubu looked up from the album and looked at trunks and pan who just released their hug. He placed the album on the bed and stood stretching slightly then looking to trunks.  
  
"Hey trunks, haven't seen you in a while. " Uubu said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Hi Uubu." Trunks replied, less enthusiastic than uubu.  
  
"Hey pan how come I didn't get a hug?" Uubu said with a pout.  
  
Trunks wanted to dash across pans room and pound uubu for all he was worth. The thought of Uubu and pan made him sick, never mind having to sit there and watch it. Pan stepped forward hugging uubu and trunks turned away sighing heavily as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I was just looking at pictures of master goku at the boudoukai tournaments." Uubu said again.  
  
The two had finally released their grotesque hug, in trunks' opinion, and pan took a seat on her bed glancing at the pictures. Trunks took a seat next to her and the three talked about how powerful goku was for a few minutes before uubu was starting to become a bother to trunks. Pan looked at trunks blinking several times and poked his chest,  
  
"Weren't you going to ask me something?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, uh..I'll ask you in a little while.." Trunks said trailing off then turning back to the pictures.  
  
The three continued to talk, about past battles, past experiences. Trunks told Pan and Uubu of Buu and how horrific that battle was. Well at least what he and Goten had seen that day. Pan smiled and rose off her bed with excitement looking at trunks, now completely focused on his story..  
  
"Yeah so I saw my dad in trouble, Buu had him wrapped up in this pink restraint thing. It looked like he wrapped him up with bubble gum. But anyway, Goten and me couldn't wait any longer, especially me. I powered up to super saiyajin and flew down to fight buu." Trunks said looking at pan and uubu.  
  
"You guys really flew down there to fight him?" pan said blinking several times.  
  
"Yeah, of course I wanted to help my dad. Goten and I double-teamed buu and it seemed like we had it won. But we didn't.." Trunks trailed off.  
  
"What happened? Did buu beat both of you?" Uubu asked.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes somewhat remembering that part of that monster was now Uubu. He moved a few locks out of his eyes then starting again.  
  
"Well buu was still alive and angry. Both Goten and I were going to keep fighting but my dad knocked me out. He didn't think I was strong enough. Shortly after that he knocked Goten out too." Trunks said.  
  
"Why? Wouldn't it make more sense to have three super saiyajins against buu?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"I suppose. But Goten and me probably would've gotten in his way. My dad likes to fight his own way." Trunks finished.  
  
"Wow trunks, you were really brave." Pan said blinking a few times  
  
Trunks replied back with a smile and Uubu stood walking to pans door.  
  
"Hey guys lets go aside and hang for a little while, it's getting kinda hot in here." Uubu said as he walked out the door.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes as he followed pan out of her room. One thing was for sure, Uubu was a problem.  
  
What will happen next? Will Uubu finally shut his face so trunks can ask or will trunks shut it for him? Keep reading to find out, thanks please review. - Peachman 


	9. Let the games begin..

Hi. I do not own dragon ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Well anyway I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far and please read and review, thanks --peachman  
  
  
  
Trunks followed pan and Uubu outside, the bright sun beginning its daily setting. It slowly moved downward, the sky beginning to turn a light pink. Uubu stopped and turned to look at pan and trunks blinking several times.  
  
"We should go flying for a little while." He suggested as his body levitated.  
  
"Uh okay." Pan replied as she levitated as well meeting Uubu's height.  
  
Trunks sighed as he followed the two into the air; this night wasn't going as he'd planned. The three slowly took off flying, not in any particular direction. Trunks hair was pushed back from the wind as their speed picked up, apparently Uubu found a spot where he wanted to go to. The three touched down on an island near the son house, the seawater crashing against the rocks for a calm sound. The three sat down in the sand looking to each other, pan removed her shoes as they all sat in silence for a few moments. The silence was broken as Uubu got a grin on his face then looking to the two of them,  
  
"I have an idea, lets play a game." Uubu suggested.  
  
"What kinda of game?" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks remained silent, with every second he wanted to lunge at Uubu and begin beating his brains in. Uubu replied to pans question with an answer that made trunks' stomach lurch.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare? That's a fun game." He said.  
  
"Okay." Pan replied.  
  
Trunks blinked several times as pan turned to him and asked,  
  
"You're playing right?"  
  
Trunks nodded as the three sat in a circle. They were about to start when they heard a voice from above them,  
  
"Hey guys!" Bra yelled as she landed her small car on the island.  
  
"Thank you bra." Trunks said under his breath as she stepped out.  
  
Bra exited the small cruiser and ran to the three, taking a seat down next to Uubu. She smiled at all three of them each waving and then blinking curiously,  
  
"So whatcha guys doin?" Bra asked as she leaned an elbow on Uubu's shoulder.  
  
Pan smiled, "We were about to play truth or dare, want to play?"  
  
Bra nodded then giggling, as the three began to play. They didn't know who should go first so trunks quickly gathered some twigs nearby and they drew to see who had the shortest, pan got the shortest twig.  
  
"Okay I choose bra. Truth or dare?" Pan asked grinning slightly.  
  
"Uhm..Dare?" Bra asked almost as if she didn't understand the question at all.  
  
"Okay..I dare you to..Strip down and run to the water naked." Pan said with a loud laugh.  
  
Everyone laughed as bra had to strip down to, ironically, her bra and underwear and run into the freezing water. She came back soak and wet plopping down next to Uubu then looking around for her victim.  
  
"Ah ha! Uubu! Truth or dare?" bra said with a grin almost just like vegeta's.  
  
"Uh..Truth." Uubu replied.  
  
"Okay who do you have a crush on?" Bra asked grinning once again  
  
This was is trunks' fists were clenched tightly, his stomach dropping for a second. He knew that Uubu was going to say pan. Then surprisingly enough, Uubu answered differently  
  
"Well..Uh.. I kinda..well I like you bra." Uubu said his face flushing red.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyebrows; just a few minutes ago Uubu was flirting up a storm with pan. But then again this did mean trunks was now in the clear. Uubu was out of the way for the moment and he could ask pan.  
  
"Okay well its your turn trunks, Truth or Dare." Uubu said with a slight grin.  
  
"Dare." Trunks replied looking to Uubu, unimpressed.  
  
"I dare you to kiss pan." Uubu said.  
  
Trunks shrugged as he leaned forward his lips meeting pans with the utmost sensitivity. For several minutes they sat there lips connected only the sound of the ocean filling their ears. They finally broke the kiss and trunks sat back down smiling.  
  
"Okay pan, Truth or dare?"  
  
  
  
heh, sorry to end it there but I need more for the next chapter, what will happen next chapter anyway? What will trunks ask pan? Keep reading to find out. Thanks please review, --Peachman 


	10. What great results.

HI. I don't own dragon ballz/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, please read and review, thanks --Peachman  
  
  
  
Trunks blinked several times studying pan before making his decision on what to ask her. The decision was tough; many questions wandered his mind like lost ideas, and looking to him to find a purpose for them. His mind was finished racing and he nodded to himself then looking back at her,  
  
"Would you ever go out with me?" He asked meekly, his face a light red.  
  
Pan blinked her face crimson as well. She thought for a few moments then finally replying,  
  
"Well are you asking me out or just asking if I would ever go out with you?" she asked.  
  
Trunks placed a hand on the back of his head, a little confused. What was he asking her? He shook his head again, his lavender colored locks swaying about. Uubu and bra watched the two, like they were watching a movie. Trunks decided not to keep them waiting.  
  
"I'm asking you out." Trunks managed to choke out then reaching for her hand gingerly.  
  
He took her hand in his, her soft fingers lying on top of his own, and he looked directly into her eyes, a look of hope on his face.  
  
"So will you go out with me pan?"  
  
Pan studied trunks for several moments, almost as if she was battling within herself to decide whether or not to say yes or not. She looked down at her hand that was draped over his, being cradled with such care. She looked back up to him and couldn't help smiling as she nodded her head her face blushing,  
  
"Yes trunks I would love to and I will go out with you." Pan replied after what seemed years.  
  
Trunks' worried expression shifted to one of glee as he laughed softly and then the two lunged forward hugging each other. Trunks could hear Uubu clapping behind them but didn't care; Pan was now his. He smiled warmly, feeling the feeling of her body and they sat for several minutes like that. Pan lay her head down on trunks' chest, listening to his heartbeat. She finally looked up and the two leaned in, lips pressing gingerly.  
  
As the trunks and pan rejoiced bra looked over to Uubu who had looked off at the sky, blinking several times. She grinned, much like vegeta. With her index finger she ran the tip of her finger along Uubu's chin making him jump slightly.  
  
"Uubu! I didn't know you had a crush on me!" Bra said, practically giggling.  
  
Uubu nodded, his face a deep red and Bra scooted closer to him smiling.  
  
"I liked you too Uubu." She said as she placed her hand on his arm.  
  
He smiled nervously, and the two began talking. Trunks and pan broke their kiss smiling at each other. Trunks ran a hand along side pans cheek and for the first time since this whole 'plan' started, he knew that everything's going to be fine.  
  
  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was probably the one you've all been waiting for ^_^ well please review thanks - Peachman 


End file.
